In recent years, the amount of signals processed in information communication devices have increased due to enhanced performance of electronic devices and an increase in size of multimedia contents. As a result, the signal transmission speed in wirings inside and outside the electronic devices has increased. This has led to problems of transmission loss and electromagnetic noise interference. Therefore, optical signals have gained attention due to their benefits of high speed and low noise transmission, and various optical transmission circuits have been proposed.